Cinders Rise from Ashes
by annirosec
Summary: Ciderheart is haunted by her past. Only Ciderpelt can reveal the truth. But with a new prophecy, will Cinderheart be unscramble the right path before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is by first fanfic so please understand that. Which also means I love, LOVE reviews! please give me all the advice you can! Oh thx Making Day Break for being my beta. So, just to clear things up this fanfic takes place after the series, The fourth apprentice.  
Anyway... Enjoy,**

_The leaves rustled beneath Cinderpaw's pads, as she carefully sniffed the air checking for prey. Her eyes darted across the open foliage landing on a small vole. It wasn't much but it would have to do. She dropped into crouch, slowly edging closer to the prey, keeping her breathing even. For a second she became still as stone, waiting for the right moment to attack.  
The vole paused to check its surroundings. NOW! Cinderpaw thought as she sprang forward killing the vole with a quick sharp bite.  
After that prey was easier to find. After a while she managed to catch another vole, two sparrows and a squirrel. Cloudtail would be so supprised ! Ill be the best warrior in the clan! Cinderpaw carried her catches to camp. She hoped Couldtail was watching, eyes gleaming with pride._  
_But instead in the shadows a dark gray form hid, eyes sharpened by sorrow. The young Cinderpaw didn't know the fate she had once met, guided by the stars. The figure limped away deep into the forest trapped in her past._

Cinderheart sprang across the lakebed chasing a blur of golden fur.  
"You'll never catch me!" Loinblaze yowled playfully. Cinderheart sped up, tearing across muddy ground. Quickly matching Lionblaze's pace. She stifled a purr as Lionblaze stared at her, surprised she caught up with him, slowed down panting heavily.  
"You...keep...beating me!" Lionblaze panted. Cinderheart went over to lick her mate's ear.  
"Only because you let me." She lied. Lionblaze grinned and licked his ruffled coat rapidly.  
"We should get back to camp, Bramblestar wants me to help fix the warriors den." Lionblaze mewed.

"Ok, but we should at least bring some fresh-kill back to camp." Ciderheart sighed.  
As the two cat headed to camp Jayfeather and Birchfall passed them grumbling something about herbs. "Hey, Jayfeather!" Cinderheart exclaimed though a mouthful of prey. But the blind tom ignored her greeting and continued to storm past her followed by a unhappy Birchfall.

Cinderheart glanced at Lionblaze hoping for a explanation but he just shrugged and grunted, "Jayfeather is probably dealing with important issues, or something."  
Cinderheart waved it out of her mind and hurried into camp.

0000

Jayfeather darted though the forest, searching for marigold. His pelt prickled with anger. For once star clan had sent him a warning, but Jayfeather had no idea what it meant, let alone who to tell. He could trust Lionblaze, but he would be no help, and Bramblestar... The cat that he thought had been his father. A pang of sorrow spread over him, but he shoved the thought away, "I have to focus on the prophecy." He thought.  
He felt the words of the former ThunderClan medicine cat, Yellowfang echo though his ears, fire has burned though the forest, but even fire dies in the darkest night. Now all that remains are ashes. But, if Cinder is to rise the ashes of the past must fall.  
Well cinder could mean Cinderheart, fire might mean Firestar, but Ashes? Hmmm... The ashes of the past...

"What does it mean?" He growled angrily.

"What?" Birchfall mewed anxiously.

The tom seemed more than ready to head back to the warm camp. Of course, Jayfeather thought, he did only come because Bramblestar thought I needed an escort.

"Nothing," the medicine cat said curtly. "I've found some marigold. We can head back to camp now." He took the clump of herb in his jaws and lumbered off towards camp. Birchfall mumbled something about crazy medicine cats under his breath before turning to follow Jayfeather though the woods.

"I may be blind but I'm not deaf!" Jayfeather hissed.  
Birchfall bristled but just stomped past his friend angrily. That cat sure can be a thorn in my side sometimes! reflected Jayfeather. But then again, he remembered Birchfall blames himself for training with Tigerstar, the viscous tom that caused war over the realm of dark forest, starclan and every clan in between. That battle they lost Firestar, Hollyleaf... His sister, and many more innocent cats.

Poor Birchfall blames himself for all of that...  
Jayfeather rushed back to camp, with his marigold in his jaws. Before the moon rose high in the sky. Though he couldn't see the sky, well anything. The sun had stop warming his fur and the air turned cool and damp.

He soon came to the camp clearing and headed to the medicine den. He lay the marigold in his supply shelf, which still had plenty of herbs, but he really just needed to get away from the cramped camp and think.

"Hey Jayfeather," Briarlight said cheerily. She seemed pretty happy, at least. Poor Briarlight's injury kept her from being a warrior. For a long time she felt worthless to the clan, but she had always been pretty good at helping him with herbs and such. And, now he considered her his apprentice, teaching her everything he knew.

"Have you been doing your exercises?" He questioned.

"Ya, where were you anyway?" Brairlight asked curiously. As she tilted her head.

"Just gathering herbs, leafbare is coming soon, so we need to be prepared." He stated simply. Bairlight didn't pry, though and she continued to go about her business.

"Hey Jayfeather, I brought you a mouse from the fresh-kill pile." Lionblaze offered as he trotted into the den wistfully.

" No, if I wanted prey, I would have gotten it myself!" Jayfeather snapped angrily.  
Lionblaze looked hurt, but dismally flicked his tail. As he padded out of Jayfeathers' den.  
Jayfeather sighed, I'll talk to him later, he thought. As he slowly made his way to the clearing, heading towards Bramblestars' den.

0000

I wonder what that mouse-brain is up too! Lionblaze wondered. He been acting weird, he thought as he padded in to the cramped warriors den.

He headed towards his soft nest with his mate curled up, already sleeping soundly. He lay down next to her and settled into the warm moss.  
Lionblaze yawned before difting off to uneasy sleep.

**Ok, that's the first chapter, please review and be honest, if you like it, tell me why. If you hate it please explain. I know this chapter is shorter, but the chapters will be longer in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two...  
Enjoy, **  
"_Cinderpelt, NO!" Cried Sorreltail._

_It ends here, you mangy creature. I thought angrily.  
The enraged badger loomed over my small form grinning evilly.  
I can't beat him... But I can't let him get near Sorreltail... A loud gasp of pain came from the cave._

_" The kits... They're coming!" Sorreltail wailed.  
The badger turn and started to head to the soon to be mother._

_"No! Get away from her." Cinderpelt yowled in desperation. Without thinking, I lept on the huge creature back and furiously bit down as hard as I could.  
The badger let out a yowl of pain as it spun in it's path trying to stop me. I tried to hang on as it shook violently. The smell of the badger was repulsing, I knew I could only hold him for a while more._

_"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as the beast managed to fling me off of his back, sending me soaring into the air landing painfully at the edge of the cliff. A pool of blood ran around me, soaking my gray fur. He badger turned and revealed his mangled pelt, a sea of red gushed from his side, but a wicked smile grew on his face, barreling towards me. I tried to move, but searing pain speared across my back as I gasped in terrible pain._

_"Cinderpelt! Im coming!" A frantic cry sounded out beneath the tangle of battling cats. A blob of orange fur darted upwards to my little cliff.  
Firestar! I thought._

_Suddenly the badger neared trapping me. swung one of his deathly paws at me, barely missing._

_Fear shot though me. Recuse was to far away...  
I stood up, pain seeping though my legs. I stared right into its black hard eyes.  
"You will never hurt these kits!" I hissed, reaching out to swipe its mussel._

_Thick ugly red scratches appeared in between the badger's nose. The mean animal gowled menacingly and bore straight into my eyes. His beady cold eyes doomed me as_ he _reached out and crashed into me._

_" Nooooo!" A voice of sorrow yowled... As my life faded into the midnight sky._

__000

Cinderheart sat up abruptly, breathing heavily.  
The stary cat stood over her, gently placing her tail on my back. Sympathy radiated from her gentle eyes.

"I'm sorry... Was it to soon?" Cinderpelt asked regetfully.

"No... I wanted to remember what happened no that night." Cinderheart whispered. Gazing absently at the moonpool.

The starry form of Cinderpelt stepped back "It's time to go, see you tomorrow." Cinderpelt mewed.

The scene disappeared before her, melting away into blackness.

0000

"Cinderheart! Wake up!" Some cat mewed.

Cinderheart opened her eyes to see Hazeltail standing over unhappily.  
"Get up! You have dawn patrol!" Hazeltail whispered.

Cinderheart glanced over to Lionblaze who was still soundly sleeping, before rising to her paws and scurrying out into the cold sharp morning air.

"Thanks Hazeltail." Cinderheart mumbled wearily.  
Hazeltail gave a slight nod before joining the rest of the patrol, with Sandstorm, and Icecloud.

I stumbled after them, not wanting to be left behind.p

0000

I got a lot of work to do... Lionblaze thought.

The warriors den was as cramped as ever, even with moving the younger warriors to the apprentice den cats were stuffed in every corner.

His job was to make the warriors den bigger, to suite more warriors.  
"Lionblaze, we might as well get to work." Sighed Berrynose.

"Ok, let's start." Lionblaze mewed uncertainly.

Cloudtail, Berrynose, and Lionblaze worked util noon. It was hard work, they had to find stones near camp and drag them into camp where they where piled at the front of the den.

But, finally the deputy, Squirrelflight came to check the progress.  
"Good, the den will be finished by tomorrow! You may rest the rest of the day." She exclaimed.

Lionblaze warily nodded and headed toward the fresh-kill pile. He deiced to grab a squirrel and came over to sit by Cinderheart.

"Hey, how was patrol?" He asked causally.

"Boring, and cold." She complained as she groomed her silky gray fur.  
"Well, at least you didn't have to deal with Berrynose complaining about Poppyfrost, possibly catching white cough!" Lionblaze teased.

"You win!" Cinderheart sighed.

Bramblestar climbed up the great rock, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high rock for a clan meeting!"

Lionblaze and Cinderheart headed to the clearing to listen to Bramblestar.

"Lilykit, Seedkit please come forward." Bramblestar mewed.  
Lilykit gracefully strode forward, excitement in her eyes. While Seedkit nervously followed her sister.

"Lilykit, Seedkit, you have reached six moons of age. From this day on you will be known as Seedpaw, and Lilypaw. Lilypaw, your mentor will be Blossomfall, I hope she can pass down her knowledge to you." Bramblestar declared.

Lilypaw stepped forward to touch noses with her mentor, Blossomfall.  
"Seedpaw, your mentor will be Ivypool. May she pass on her knowledge to you."

Seedpaw stepped forward to touch noses with her mentor. Lilypaw eyes gleamed with envy, as Seedpaw and Ivypool padded away.

"The meeting is over." Bramblestar concluded before jumping down from high rock.

**Ok, I know that chapter is short, but at least I posted the chapter. I won't post another chapter for around another week so in the meantime...**

**Please review on whether I should have Seedpaw P.O.V. I know this story is about Cinderheart but I think Seedpaw could be a good side character. But, I want your opinion so, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! This is the third chapter of my first fanfic! (And I'm not quitting yet!) JK, anyway I've deiced that this story will be at least 7 chapters, probably more. But the the main reason I started this fanfic was to become better at writing...  
Ok I'm done boring you so,  
Enjoy, **

Seedpaw carefully followed her new mentor though the forest, exploring the territory.

I'm an apprentice of ThunderClan! Seedpaw thought excitedly. I'm going to try hard and be the best warrior ever!

"Here's the moss clearing! Where apprentices and warriors practice battle moves!" Ivypool explained happily.

Battling was definitely her strong suite. Seedpaw thought. She of course, had heard stories of the great battle and how Ivypool and Lionblaze fought like Lionclan warriors! She was happy Bramblestar chose Ivypool to be her mentor.  
But Seedpaw... Clumsy, and small? I might never become a warrior. Poor Seedpaw thought.

"Come on, I still have to show you the thunderpath. Then maybe I can show you some battle moves." Ivypool mewed happily.

0000

"Cinderpelt!" Cinderheart mewed supprisedly.

"Come on, I have another memory for you to see." Cinderpelt mewed  
Cinderpelt motioned her to the moonpool. Cinderheart quickly followed and lapped the water of the pool.

"_Come on, Cinderpaw!" A ginger tom bolted ahead of her._

_"I'm coming!" Cinderpaw mewed._

_"Ok, it's time for me to assess your hunting skills." Fireheart explained_

_"Just to see what we need to work on." Fireheart continued._

_Cinderpaw nodded excitedly._

_"So you go ahead and hunt and I'll follow." Fireheart concluded._

_Cinderpaw stared into his gentle green eyes. A strange feeling overcame her. She wanted to spend more time with him... Why? Cinderpaw shoved the thought out of her mind and headed out into the forest, sniffing for prey. Hmm.I think there's a squirrel over this way... But it's close to shadowclan border. Oh well..._

_Cinderpaw heading toward the sent. I'll just have to be carful. _

_There! Cinderpaw crouched down edging toward her prey. Ok... A little closer. Cinderheart launched herself up into the air, but the squirrel was quicker. No! Cinderpaw chased the squirrel angrily. I'll get you! She thought. _

_"Vrommmmm..." A monster flew past her. wait! How was she on the thunderpath? This doesn't even smell like shadowclan... A trail of blood lay in front if her, squirrel blood! It doesn't make sense! The squirrel must have been injured somehow. Then it dawned on her. It's a trap! Fear washed over her._

_"Vrooommmmm!" A monster tore across the thunderpath towards her! Cinderpaw frantically dashed across the sticky black path. But she wasn't fast enough..._

_"Cinderpaw!" Fireheart dashed toward her desperately._

_"Ahhhhhh!" Cinderpaw sreamed as the beast rolled over her hind leg, crushing her bone._

_Fireheart stood over her, terrified._

_The memory faded into darkness..._

"I later found out that the trap was meant for Bluestar. But I was unlucky that day..." Cinderpelt growled.

Cinderpelt glanced at her somberly.  
"You loved him..." Cinderheart reflected.

Cinderpelt looked down, avoiding her gaze.  
When Cinderpelt- well me became medicine cat... She had to watch Firestar and Sandstorm fall in love, and even deliver their kits.

As if Cinderpelt was reading her mind she mewed, "Yes, it was hard... Watching Firestar fall in love With someone else." Cinderpelt quivered.

Cinderheart nodded understandingly.  
"That's why Starclan sent me to be a warrior. To love." Cinderheart said simply.  
Cinderpelt sighed. "I guess it is time you knew..."

"Knew what?" Cinderheart mewed anxiously. "I am you, we'll connected to you, why do you know and I don't?" Cinderheart protested.

"Where do I begin... Ok, long ago when I was killed by the badger I went to starclan, there they told me I was having my memory wiped to be reincarnated to serve a prophecy..." Cinderheart paused to let the words sink in.

"You mean I didn't have a choice!?" Cinderheart spat.

"Let me explain! It wasn't like that!" Cinderpelt snapped

"You not only came back to love Cinderheart, you came back for so much more..." Cinderpelt whispered gently.

Cinderheart was shocked. She stared at her paws, wondering if this was really true.

"Time is falling short, and there is much to explain. But for now you need your rest." Cinderpelt soothed.

"No, tell me more!" Cinderheart complained.

But Cinderpelt sadly shook her head and disappeared into the shadows.

0000

**Two days earlier...**  
I blindly climbed up the slippery slope, heading to Bramblestar's den.  
"Bramblestar, I must speak with you alone." I stated as I entered his den.

Bramblestar turned, surprised at by presence.  
"Ah...Jayfeather, greetings!" He welcomed as Squirrelflight and Graystripe stopped talking and hurried out of the den.

"What brings you here." He mewed casually.

"Well..." I whispered. "Starclan has sent a prophecy." I explained awkwardly.

I wasn't used to telling Bramblestar this type of thing... In the past it had always been Firestar. Bramblestar was also the cat I thought was my father for so long...

"Really..." Mewed Bramblestar almost excitedly.

"Yes, Yellowfang came and spoke to me. She said that "_fire has burned though the forest, but even fire dies in the darkest night. Now all that remains are ashes. But, if Cinder is to rise the ashes of the past must fall."_

There was a moment of silence before Bramblestar finally whispered. "Well, we pretty much know that _fire_ is Firestar... But why ashes?" Bramblestar questioned.

"Well, Starclan doesn't make these things easy..." Jayfeather sighed.

"Bramblestar nodded. "Yes... Well thank you Jayfeather, let me know if Starclan speaks to you again." He pondered.

"Yes, I will." Jayfeather replied before turning to go.

"Jayfeather! Wait!" Bramblestar called.

Jayfeather stopped in his tracks and turned Bramblestar's direction.  
"I-I-I want to know I'm proud of you!" Bramblestar stuttered.  
I blinked in surprise.

"I know I'm not your father..." Bramblestar paused. "But even after Hollyleaf revealed the truth. I've never stopped caring..." Bramblestar glowed.

Jayfeather felt a little surge of joy, but replied quickly "T-Thankyou." Before padding out of the den.

Strangely I felt happy, I didn't know why but I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him, or even Squirrelflight.

Jayfeather sighed and leapt down from the high rock. None of this would have happened... If Leafpool had just kept her vow.

But then I, or my brother wouldn't be here! And why would Starclan have two half-clan cats be in a prophecy?

All of a sudden a blur of light appeared, and formed into a beautiful blue-gray cat.  
"Leafpool made her choice, it never affected you in the prophecy." Bluestar stated simply.

"You wouldn't understand!" Jayfeather yowled.

"You have no idea." Bluestar muttered.

"Why are you here?" Jayfeather asked angrily.

"Because Firestar wouldn't come!" Bluestar blurted out.

**Ohh, cliffe! (Kind of) anyway I don't know when I will post another chapter, probably sometime next week... So ya, if you want me to post faster review! It will help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy**,  
"What!?" Jayfeather screeched.

"Yes." Bluestar dipped her head.

"Why? He is the most recent former leader." I gasped

"Jayfeather, Firestar doesn't agree with the decision Starclan has made..." Bluestar confessed.

"What do you mean,what decision?" I asked.

"Well... Firestar didn't want Cinderheart to know the truth so soon, with her and the prophecy." Bluestar explained carefully.

"But time was running out so, we had to tell her."  
Jayfeather nodded. "She's the cinders... Hmm." Jayfeather got lost in his thoughts.

"Jayfeather, you must guide her to her path." Bluestar instructed before fading away leaving Jayfeather blind again.

0000

"Seedpaw! Come on, time to train!" Ivypool whispered.

"Ok, ok I'm up." Seedpaw groaned.

My third day of training and I cant catch anything! And I'm terrible at battling. Lilypaw caught a squirrel on her first day! I remember the smug look on her face and the surprised congratulations. "Wow! Nice catch, on your first day too!"

Seedpaw sighed, and grumpily rose to her paws. And followed Ivypool out into the camp.

"What are we doing today?" Seedpaw chirped, suddenly feeling in a better mood.

"Well, I was thinking some hunting lessons." Ivypool pondered.

Just then Ivypool's sister emerged from the nursery. Dovewing, one of the four... I may have been just a kit but I remember the revealing of her powers that save ThunderClan against the dark forest.

"Hey, Dovewing want to help me teach Seedpaw how to hunt?" Ivypool invited.  
Dovewing eyes lit up at the chance to train a apprentice. She had wanted her own, but she would have to wait until Molekit and Cherrykit were made apprentices.

"Sure I'd love to-" Dovewing was cut off by squeals of laughter, as two kits tumbled out of the nursery.

"Seedpaw!" They cried and ran over to me.

"We haven't seen you since you were apprenticed!" Molekit complained.

"Sorry I've been busy training." I said causally.

"Oh..." Mewed Cherrykit disappointedly.

"Well when I get back from training I'll show you a battle new battle move!" I offered.

"Yay!" They squeaked.

"Molekit! Cherrykit!" Poppyfrost called.  
"You better not be bugging other cats!" Poppyfrost mewed sharply.

"We weren't!" Cherrykit complained before sulkily heading into the nursery with her brother.

"Ok, let's go." Ivypool directed.  
I nodded and followed her and Dovewing out of camp.

"Ok" Dovewing began after we entered the forest. "First, do you smell any prey?"

I stiffed the air carefully. "Hmmm... I think I smell a vole? No, a mouse!" I stated.

"Correct!" Ivypool mewed encouragingly.  
"Ok, follows the sent, and crouch down like this." Dovewing explained.

I quickly dropped down and copied her position. "Now, slowly stalk forward. But be carful not to step on twigs, or leaves." Dovewing concluded.

I nodded, and clumsily followed the mouse sent. There! I thought. Now just get a little closer... I stared at the small careless mouse, scrounging for food. I stepped forward, and pounced on the mouse. And delivered the killing blow.

"You did it!" Ivypool encouraged.

Yes! Pride flowed from me as I picked up my kill.  
"Bury it now, and we will come back for it later." Dovewing instructed.  
Seedpaw carefully hid her prey and followed her mentor. Dovewing stopped suddenly. Frozen in place.

"What's the matter?" Ivypool asked anxiously.  
"We need to get back to camp!" Dovewing sprang into the undergrowth towards camp.

Ivypool wordlessly followed her sister, leaving me alone in the small clearing. What should I do? I thought confusedly.

I finally deiced to follow them and ran towards camp. Wait! Seedpaw stopped in her tracks. A strange scent filled the air. Cat scent. Nearly choking on the terrible smell I tried to focus.

I now I've smelled this before. I thought wrinkling my nose. When was it? I remembered my tour of the territory, but everything was new, scents were everywhere. Wait! Now I remember!

"Rrrrraawww!" A dark cat leaped from the shadows, pinning me to the ground.  
"Hello, kit!" He hissed. A grin spread across his cruel face as he dug his claws further into my neck.

Blood welled up pooling on the ground. Shadowclan! I thought miserably. I didn't stand a chance against him.

"This is too easy!" He gloated proudly.  
I coldly stared into his empty eyes.  
"What's the matter?" He whispered cruelly in my ear.  
I growled and clumsily swiped his leg. And managed to choke "You... Fox-heart!"

Which only caused him to hiss. "I'm done with you, worthless little kit!" He howled and rose his paw the threateningly.

**Ok, there is chapter 4. Not very long, but I've been studying for my exams! I guess I've just not had time to update, sorry guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well... That took forever, well enjoy it anyway! Chapter 5 redone!**

"Wake up!" Bumblestipe yowled. "Shadowclan... Is attacking!"  
I jumped out of bed to see the Shadowclan streaming into Thunderclan camp.  
Lionblaze pressed up against me protectively.  
"I can take care of myself." I murmured.  
"No... It's not that... Somthing isn't right..." Lionblaze trailed off.  
"We'll of course something's wrong shadow clan is ATTACKING us!" I spit out.  
Lionblaze looked away "Listen, be careful out there, ok? I've got to go and find Dovewing!" He darted away in a flash.  
"Of course it's always about her..." I grumbled before rushing into battle, searching for my clan mates admist the maddness.  
Blurs of cats swirled around me. Leafpool was battling a tabby tom, Tigerheart. But she was losing badly.  
"Hang on Leafpool!" Cinderheart yowled, and barreled toward the attacking tom. Hissing she jumped on his back. "You Shadowclan filth!" Cinderheart screeched. The tom was too surprised at first to react, stumbling on the ground. Leafpool took advantage of this and swiped his mussel. Tigerheart howled and shook Cinderheart off his back. Tossing her into the ground.  
She slowly rose up to make sure she wasn't injured. Pain seared though her shoulder as blood welled up on the surface of her fur. I stepped forward and nearly fell again.  
"Aaakkkk." I yelled though gritted teeth. Leafpool looked up, quickly assessing my wound, and wincing.  
Tigerheart darted away suddenly, away from the battle. What? He was barely injured, why would he flee? I thought.  
"You should go see Jayfeather." Leafpool instructed.  
"No I can still fight!" I mewed stubbornly, "And you don't look so good yourself!" I commented.  
She glanced down, she was obviously badly injured and couldn't fight much longer.  
"Leafpool, find Jayfeather he might be in trouble." I ordered her.  
She finally glanced up and nodded.  
Before Leafpool had time to say anything else I ran out of camp forgetting my injury. I had to know what Tigerheart was up to.  
"Tiger...heart, come back!" I growled. Luckily, his injury kept him from getting to far, so I began to catch up to him.  
Suddenly he stopped. Alert, and darted though a bush.  
Confused I followed him.  
"Rowanclaw! What are you doing?" Tigerheart protested  
Before me stood a ginger tom looming over a young apprentice covered in blood. Seedpaw! I could barely recognize her.  
"We are here only for Jayfeather! That's our mission." He growled.  
Rowanclaw laughed and sat up, licking the blood off his claws.  
"You really believed that? That I would help you avenge your brother, a medicine cat!" Rowanclaw chuckled. "Your brother would have died with or without Jayfeather! You mousebrain! Blackstar is too weak to lead the clan...Hmmmm Rowanstar, it has a nice ring to it..." Rowanclaw grinned.  
Tigerheart had enough and silenced him with a yowl and launched toward the evil cat. Landing on his stomach, he furiously scratched the dark cat's flank causing him to yowl.  
"You traitor!" Tigerheart hissed. "You don't diverse to be deputy of Shadowclan!" Roared Tigerheart. Slashing his neck, angrily.  
"It's time I rid the clan of you, Rowanclaw!" Tigerheart plunged into his neck, as fear spilt as across Rowanclaw's face.  
"No...This isn't over, it's never over!" Rowanclaw screeched horrifically. He failed hopelessly beneath Tigerheart's strength. His beady eyes darted around looking for a weakness, and landed on a his stomach. The furious Tom lashed out with all of his strength sending Tigerheart's flying.  
"Ahhhhh!" Tigerheart hit the ground with a thud.  
I hid deeper beneath the bushes, watching carefully from afar.  
"You... Traitor...!" Tigerheart yowled as Rowanclaw lumbered over to him, breathing heavily.  
"Time to finish you off!" Rowanclaw roared.  
"No!" I screeched as I flug myself out of my hiding place on top of him. "You coward! You won't even fight a battle, you betray your clan mates and leave them to fight!" I spit at Rowanclaw and dug my nails into his stomach.  
"Now you can die like a coward!" I whispered. Anger arose in his eyes.  
"No...Don't kill..." Tigerheart sat up painfully. "Cinderheart let him go, he will pay for his treason." His gentle amber eyes blazed with anger, but with forgiveness as well. "Let blackstar decide what to do with him, let...him...go" Tigerheart instructed.  
"No..." I sceamed "No! He doesn't deserve to live!" I tore my claws further into him, letting the blood seap out of him.  
"Please...Don't..." Rowanclaw whimpered before closing his eyes to sleep forever.  
Tigerheart stood up and lowered his head before stumbling out further into the woods.  
A shadow appeared in the darkness with cold yellow eyes "Well done." It spoke before fading away. My heart froze.  
Seedpaw! I thought, and ran over to the blood spattered apprentice. She carefully dragged the apprentice into the bush and went over her wounds. Huge gashes covered her neck and her stomach was hardly better.  
If I don't do something fast... Seedpaw will die. Focusing, Cinderheart began to search for cobwebs. It will stop the bleeding... But I will need some yarrow too. Cinderheart grabbed her herbs and hurried back to her patient. She placed the cobwebs neatly as she could wrapping around Seedpaw's neck. Then began to chew the yarrow into a poultice and spread it across her stomach.  
That would have to do.  
"What...Happened?" Seedpaw moaned.  
"Just clam down and try not to move." Cinderheart instructed.  
Much to Cinderheart surprise the cobwebs were already filling with blood.  
"Why am I in so much pain?" The young cat's eyes were haunted.  
"Just relax." Cinderheart began to change her cobwebs.  
The injuries seemed even worse now, a stoke of fear ran though her. The cuts where deeper than she thought.  
"Will... I be ok?" Seedpaw whimpered, struggling to stay awake though waves of pain.  
"Yes...Everything will be fine." Cinderheart lied  
She lay down to groom the bloody fur of the Seedpaw. Rhythmically stroking her fur messy fur and purring.  
"Tell me a story..." Seedpaw mumbled.  
I thought for a second and began, "Once there was many great clans, with the greatest and noblest warriors..."  
"Tell...me more." The Seedpaw mewed weakly.  
"The clan fought and fought many battles to prove their greatness... But many warriors were lost in blood shed, so four leaders rose up among them and declared that there will be four clans, with their own territories.  
The first leader named Wind, claimed a open moor, and became Windclan. The second leader rose up named, River and claimed a marsh area for territory, they they became Riverclan. Then the third leader rose up named, Shadow and claimed a dark forest for their territory, and they became Shadowclan... And finally the fourth leader rose up named, Thunder claimed the rocky cliffs as their territory and became Thunderclan.  
Then a great wind blew up and the cats lost in bloodshed appeared in starry figures... They declared that the warriors that died would come to Starclan, the ruler of all the clans-"  
Cinderheart was cut off when she realized the slowing of Seedpaw's heart beat...boom...boom...boom...boom.  
"Be brave little warrior!" She whispered in her ear "be brave."  
Slowly Seedpaw eyes closed as she was lulled to sleep by Cinderheart's gentle purring. Boom...

**Ok what do you think? Sorry for not uploading for so long, iIwas very busy. I hope to upload another chapter in a couple weeks. Almost summer break! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this chapter is shorter than usual, sorry I've been busy studying for exams, but at least school is nearly over!**

Where is Cinderheart? Lionblaze wondered frantically. It had been hours since he last saw her, during the battle before he left to find Dovewing and Jayfeather.  
_"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze called out frantically. Where could he be? Lionblaze climbed the side of the cliff to getaway from the chaos unfolding. Ugg... I should be battling now he thought guiltily. Nearly every bone in his body called out to him whispering "go, fight...you know you can win..."  
No... Must... Find...him...Lionblaze thought. His eyes scoured the battle below. There! He saw Brightheart and Dovewing leading Jayfeaher out of camp. Ok, good he's safe. Now time to teach shadowclan a lesson as he bolted into battle.  
The first cat he came across was a scared tom, "You shadowclan filth!" Wasting no time he flung himself on his enemy and dealing a blow to his face.  
"Why are you here?!" Lionblaze questioned. _  
_"To get revenge... On Jayfeather for murdering our medicine cat!" He spit.  
"He didn't-...No!" Lionblaze yowled  
"Why are you here?" Lionblaze lashed out at him again.  
"Why should I tell you?" He growled before furiously biting Lionblaze's leg.  
Lionblaze stood there glaring at him "You think that will do anything? Your pathetic!" Lionblaze laughed and slashed him across his leg.  
"Arrrrrrrrhhhh!" The tom cried out in pain. "You disgust me. Get out of here and don't come back!" Lionblaze warned and let the tom run off away from battle.  
"Shadowclan! Retreat!" A She-cat growled. Shadowclan retreated from the camp leaving only the silence of shock.  
I looked around to see warrior's bristling about pointless battle. Bramblestar rose from ground and climbed the rocks leading to high rock.  
"We, Thunderclan have defeated Shadowclan once again!" Bramblestar proclaimed.  
"But at a price! To high of a price!" Brightheart spit as she helped cloud tail into the medicine den.  
Bramblestar nodded. "I know, today we have suffered many injuries."  
Squirrelflight stood below Bramblestar with the same regret written on her face. "Why?... Shadowclan just attacked us out of the blue..." Squirrel flight seemed confused.  
"Leafpool help!" Brightheart sounded from the medicine den.  
Leafpool looked a bit confused but padded over to the den. She wasn't in the best shape herself I could tell she was struggling with the gash on her shoulder.  
Reluctantly I ran over to her side to help her reach the den.  
"Thank you, but I'm fine Lionblaze." She mewed definitely.  
"Oh, for starclans' sake your a used to be a medicine cat, you know your not fine!" I grumbled and persisted to help her.  
Mostly I was wondering what could have caused Brightheart to panic so easily, maybe it had something to do with Shadowclan attacking us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dovewing give me a knowing look. I gave her a glare in return.  
Just because I'm helping Leafpool doesn't mean that I forgive her! I thought angrily. Besides whatever is waiting for us in that den may have the answer to my question.  
It took me a second for my eyes to adjust to e darkness but when finally when they did I wish they hadn't._  
I gasped when Cinderheart appeared for. The bushes. Blood coated her usally sleek and beautiful fur and a... cat... She was carrying a bundle of fur.  
I bolted over to Cinderheart. "What happened? Why are you soaked in blood? Where have you been? Why have you-"  
Cinderheart glanced at the ground. "I'm...so sorry."  
"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.  
"I... was...too late!" She mewed between sobs. She dropped the lifeless body on the ground.  
Horror etched my face.  
"No! Seedpaw!" Her mother dashed over to her. "What happened...?" She whimpered. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" She hissed and flung herself at Cinderheart.  
Siperleg and Blossomfall rushed over to them and pulled the furious she-cat off Cinderheart.  
"Are you ok?" I asked urgently.  
"No... But I don't think a medicine cat could help me..." She whimpered.  
"It's not your fault... Whatever happened." I reassured her.  
"She was so young..." She sobbed again.  
Oh...no Lilypaw and Ivypool went on a patrol to check that Shadowclan really left... How will we tell them? I wondered desperately.  
"Starclan help us!" I whispered as I comforted Cinderheart.  
**Ok, that's it for now! I will try and post in around a week so wait till then. Please leave a comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it! Thank you for your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! It's been much more than a week since my last update. I was busy but all the same Enjoy,**  
A week had passed since the devastating battle against Shadowclan and life in the clan started to return to normal. Lilypaw still looked a little struck though...  
Cinderheart shuddered. Remembering the loss of Honeyfern... And now another one of her siblings is with Starclan. It made her feel a guilty not knowing Seedpaw very well, after all she was her kin.  
But, before she had time to think about it Poppyfrost bounded over to her and mewed "Want to come hunting with me? I feel like I haven't been out of the camp in ages!"  
Cinderheart purred stood up to head out to hunt with her sister. Once they reached the woods Cinderheart tasted the air.  
"Oh, there's a squirrel near by." She muttered  
"Wait Cinderheart!" Poppyfrost called.  
"What?" Cinderheart mewed sharply.  
"I know you've been acting down recently, but I want you to know that I'm here for you." Poppyfrost said concernedly.  
"Great to know!" I grumbled  
"Im not done yet! When... I lost Cherrykit..." Poppyfrost glanced down. "I shut down I was so devastated that I ignored Molekit... When he needed me as much as I needed him...My point is when Honeyfern passed I had you but Lilypaw needs someone... Someone like you."  
I sat there waiting for the words to sink in... Poor Lilypaw was alone. Her mother was still grieving and blaming everyone for Seedpaw's death.  
Poppyfrost sighed "Might as well bring something back to camp, after all the clan will have new kits soon!" Poppyfrost's eyes twinkled.  
Cinderheart blushed. Now Poppyfrost was starting to get under her skin.  
"Don't say anything, please?" Cinderheart pleaded.  
"Don't worry, I won't!" Poppyfrost promised as they finally began to hunt.  
0000  
_Cinderheart glanced around the green field for Cinderpelt. Where is she? Why am I here...? After a few minutes a gray form came out of the trees. As it got closer she realized it wasn't Cinderpelt but a cat with longer mangled fur.  
"Ah so this is Cinderheart" the voice rasped.  
Cinderheart stared at her. Though it was rude she didn't know what to say. She had never met a Starclan cat other than Cinderpelt, but that was different...  
"You might be wondering why I'm here..." The she-cat said.  
Cinderheart nodded.  
"Well... I'm here to tell you the truth." She answered  
"What do you mean?" Cinderheart pressed.  
"I'm here to tell you why your here. When you joined Starclan as Cinderpelt... Well se for yourself..." The cat dipped her paw in the pool beneath them as ripples fled across the surface. Finally an image appeared. It was her!  
"Welcome, Cinderpelt!" A white cat hovered over her.  
"Ahhh... Whitestorm I guess it's time." Cinderpelt smiled.  
"Well you could say that.." Whitestrom frowned.  
Cinderpelt looked one las time at the battle below. The mother and kits would be safe... And Thunderclan would recover. The badgers started to retreat as cries of victory sounded. But Cinderpelt filched as she saw Firestar over her body. "He has a mate and he will be happy" she told herself as they headed to the stars.  
"Cinderpelt... You have come unexpectedly..." A cat murmured. To Cinderpelt's supprise many cats around her seemed unhappy by her presence.  
"Why are you here?" Bluestar finally asked.  
"What do you mean? It's not my fault I died!" She questioned.  
"But... It wasn't your time, you have such an important role!" Bluestar insisted. _  
_Cinderpelt blinked in supprise. She was a medicine cat but that didn't mean she was really important or anything.  
"Well excuse me for dying I was just protecting my clanmates!" Cinderheart hissed.  
"Well there is a way you can still help us..." Bluestar frowned.  
"Bluestar! You aren't saying- I would never ask her to go though that!" Whitestorm objected.  
"What is it?" She asked. "How can I help my clan?"  
I afraid I can't tell you yet but you need to trust me!" Bluestar begged.  
Cinderpelt nodded. "I always have trusted you." She replied cooly.  
"Ok, very well since you are brave of heart you will be known as Cinderheart." Bluestar came closer.  
Fear slide though her body she had no idea what she was about to face. Bliestar touched noses with her and then the pool moved to another image. It was a fussing gray kitten, her... Then the pool's story fadded away.  
"Come closer, Cinderheart." The gray she-cat ordered.  
She obeyed and moved over to where the cat was sitting.  
"This will just hurt a bit..." The cat leaned closer and touched noses with Cinderheart.  
Memories flooded though her head. The truth... She was Cinderpelt. Completely. Sadness rushed though her. All the pain she felt...  
"Cinderpelt was just in your subconscious, the cat who you saw in your dreams was you, trying to get you remember..." She rasped.  
Cinderheart looked down bewildered by all of this memories. She knew before this who she was but many things were still blury...  
"Why am I important?" She said all of a sudden.  
Yellowfang blinked in surprise. "I thought you knew by now, you would do anything for your clan and find every way to help. You are Thunderclan's bravest member..." Yellow fang dipped her head. "Your path has been rough but the worst is yet to come, fire has burned though the forest, but even fire dies in the darkest night. Now all that remains are ashes. But, if Cinder is to rise the ashes of the past must fall." She echoed as if the words were not her own but a far off voice.  
"It's great to see you again!" Cinderheart wanted to say to rush up yo her old mentor and catch up with her... Well or whatever went on in Starclan... But Cinderheart stood there as the old cat and her dream faded away before her eyes. _  
0000  
She woke with a start. The dream... I feel like I finally know who I am...  
"Cinderheart, are you ok?" Lionblaze lifted his head and yawned.  
"Ya... It's just a dream..." She reassured him.  
"Ok, if you say so..." He sighed and gave her an affectionate nudge.  
"Well as long as we are up we might as well join the dawn hunting patrol." He grunted and stood up clumsily.  
I nodded in agreement and followed him out of camp, intertwining her tail with Lionblaze.  
I can still choose my own destiny, and I choose him! she thought. I can still be just as loyal with a mate she thought, glancing at her stomach. Soon we'll be a family!  
**Ahhh.., this story is coming to an end most likely only a few more chapters. I hope I can update soon! I promise I will try my best!**


End file.
